


Recording ends

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, коты и их кошачьи игры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Вдохновлено
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: спецквест





	Recording ends

__

[full view / открыть оригинал](https://i.ibb.co/y5FMqL2/06548b77-f0d3-4e26-87e2-518bb074b505.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Вдохновлено](https://cs4.pikabu.ru/post_img/2014/09/20/11/1411236419_456846847.jpg)


End file.
